What Happens In the Sidelines
by Princess Athena of Egypt
Summary: What happens on the sidelines when Yugi is dueling? Read on and see.


This is just some weird dream I had. But then again, I always have weird dreams.

Note: NO cows, dogs, and/or people were harmed in the making of this fanfic.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

What Happens In the Sidelines

Kaiba and Yugi, or should I say Yami, are having a duel. Of course, Yami is winning.

Kate(Random Person): Hey guys! Watcha doin'?

Ryou: Ahhh!… Oh, it's just you… Sorry, automatic reaction.

Joey: Hey Kate. Yugi and Kaiba are just having another duel. And like always, Kaiba's loosing.

Ryou: Blimey, ol' chap! Would you like some tea and biscuits?

Tristan: 'smacks Ryou in the head'

Ryou: Ow! What did… oh, was I talking all British again?

Everyone: 'nod'

Anzu: 'yawn' Tell me when this duel is over. I'm gonna go take a nap.

Kate: But don't you wanna see who wins the duel?

Athena: Oh, please. My brother can duel circles around Kaiba.

Mokuba: Oh yeah, why don't we bet on whose going to win? I bet-

Athena: You don't want to do that Mokuba. You'd probably end up losing your share of Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba: How would you… yeah… you're probably right.

Anzu: Keep it down, would ya? I'm trying to sleep here.

Ryou: Shouldn't you be cheering Yugi on by now?

Anzu: He doesn't need it.

Ryou: But you should at least support him.

Anzu: Go Yugi, go! Blah, blah, blah… Happy?

Ryou: Yeah, pretty much.

Joey: Guys, I think…

Everyone: 'groan'

Joey: What?

Tristan: Joey, whenever you 'think', someone gets hurt.

Joey: Oh yeah, name one person.

Tristan: Remember the time when you thought that we should climb the tree next to the classroom window since we were going to be late, but then we fell off and I broke my leg?

Joey: That wasn't my fault.

Tristan: Yeah, it was. You landed on me and broke it.

Ryou: And remember the time when you thought that cooking smore's in my living room was a great idea but then, you almost burned my house down?

Joey: I did not burn your house down.

Ryou: You almost did. You made a bonfire and started throwing your homework in it.

Anzu: And remember the time when you thought that it was such a great idea to TP Marik's house and he went into psycho mode again?

Joey: I'm pretty sure that that wasn't my fault.

Anzu: Yes, it was. You followed him everywhere he went while saying, 'You can't even send a worm to the Shadow Realm' and he went berserk and sent 58 cows, 17 dogs, and 2 nut heads to the Shadow Realm.

Kate: Who were the nut heads?

Anzu: Ryou and Tristan

Ryou and Tristan: HEY!

Athena: Oh, and remember the time when you were thinking about an answer to 2+2?

Joey: What was wrong about that?

Athena: You thought way too hard and hurt yourself.

Joey: Oh

Kate: And remember the time when… when… I can't remember it anymore.

Everyone: 'stares at Kate'

Kate: What?

Ryou: Oh nothing. I just thought I saw the Easter Bunny or something.

Joey: Really? Where? He still owes me a chocolate bunny from last Easter.

Kate: Ooookaaayyy. Hey, has anyone noticed how Yugi and Cleo both look different when they duel?

Everyone:o0

Anzu: Nope. I don't see a difference.

Kate: I do. You both seem different.

Athena: What do you mean?

Kate: You guys look taller, older, and your voices sound different.

Athena: Maybe you're just standing way too close.

Kate: No, I don't think that's it.

Yami: Hey, what's going on here?

Athena: The duel's over already? 'checks her watch' Wow, half an hour. That's a new record.

Tristan: Hey, where's Mokuba?

Ryou: I don't know. He disappeared like 50 lines ago.

Anzu: Kate thinks there's something different about you and Cleo when you duel.

Kate: There is.

Joey: Well… Cleo and Yugi here, are… umm… going through puberty.

Everyone:o0

Kate: I guess that makes sense.

Anzu: You actually believe that… I mean, yeah. They are going through puberty.

Kate: Umm… okay. Well, I gotta go home. It's getting late so I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?

Everyone: Kay!

Ryou: I'll come with you since our houses are on the same street.

Kate: Did you really see the Easter Bunny back there?

Ryou: ……Yeah. He told me to give you… this… rock

Kate: Oh my gosh, how did he know I wanted a rock for Easter?

Yami: That was… odd.

Joey: Yeah, almost as odd as when I had a dream where I ate 100 chocolate chip pancakes while teaching a monkey how to do the Chicken Dance.

Tristan: Joey, that wasn't a dream.

Yami, Athena, and Anzu: That explains a lot.

Joey: Hey, here's some random thought. Wanna hear it?

Everyone: NO!

Joey: This time, I swear that no one will get hurt.

Tristan: ……Okay, let's here it.

Joey: I finally thought of the answer to 2+2. It's 6.

Everyone: o0

Joey: Wait… maybe it's 5... Or, wait, it's 3 isn't it? Or is it…

Anzu: Can't we just end this fanfic now before someone really gets hurt?

Yami and Athena: Yes! Please!

END

* * *

Like it? Leave a review please.


End file.
